


Desperation, You Say I Need Some Kind of Medication

by angelicafi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Spit Kink, based off 'getting drunk for the first time with shane', i bet they got flagged, literally murder me, okAY so apparently the 'getting drunk' video is called 'flirting with shane dawson', power bottom drew, shane fucks drew with a glow stick, shane is DRUNK MY GUY, sub top shane, which is based on the party city haul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment there's silence, but then Drew catches his breath.</p><p>"Again."</p><p> </p><p>Title from Permanent Vacation by 5 Seconds of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation, You Say I Need Some Kind of Medication

**Author's Note:**

> this seems like something i would write when i'm high i'm sober as fuck tho i promise
> 
> anyway enjoy your smut you kinky bastard i hope you read the tags

"Christ, Drew, why would you let me drink that much?" Shane giggles.

"So I could do this," Drew answers, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hey," Shane says, mockingly serious. "I'm drunk, I can't consent to this."

"Oh, shut up." Drew leans in towards Shane and slowly kisses him, feeling sparks fly when their lips meet.

After a minute or so, Drew pulls away and sits on Shane's lap. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby," Shane replies, grinning.

Drew experimentally thrusts his hips forward.

Shane laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," giggles Drew as he thrusts forward again.

"Stop." Shane grins and tries to grab Drew's hips to still them, but Drew's moving too fast. He continues to thrust his hips and trying to get any reaction besides a laugh from Shane, and slowly but surely, Shane realizes Drew is serious and lets out a tiny moan, half to please him and half because  _wow_ it feels good.

Drew smiles and giggles. "You like that, big boy?" he teases.

"Drew, stop calling me big boy, it's such a turn-off," Shane laughs.

"Fine," Drew sighs teasingly. He continues grinding. Shane moans every once in a while, encouraging Drew to go faster and harder. 

After about 15 minutes, Drew's hips still. "Okay, here's what's gonna happen," he announces. "You're going to swallow my spit like the little bitch you are, then you're going to fuck me with the spare glowstick, and then I want you to fuck me, okay?"

"Okay," Shane agrees, always dumbstruck with how assertive Drew can be.

"Open," Drew instructs, gathering up as much spit as he can into his mouth.

Shane opens his mouth.

Drew slowly empties his mouth into Shane's, making Shane moan softly. Shane swallows.

"Good boy," Drew praises.

Shane's eyes brighten.

Drew suddenly goes back into harsh dom mode. "Now you're going to fuck me with the glowstick, okay?"

"Yeah," Shane murmurs.

He pulls out a bottle of lube (which he always keeps in his bag, duh) and removes the giant glowstick from its protective tube. He slowly lubes it up, and then has Drew hold it as he removes the younger boy's pants and underwear.

Slowly, he slides the glowstick into Drew's exposed hole, making him moan aloud. Shane twists it up until he finds Drew's prostate, making Drew moan loudly.

Shane repeatedly hits that spot until Drew's knees are weak and he collapses onto Shane's lap, kissing down his neck and collarbones.

After a few minutes, Drew taps Shane's shoulder to let him know he's ready. Shane pulls out the glowstick and takes off his own shorts. He lubes up his dick and slowly lowers Drew onto it, making them both let out low moans. Drew begins bouncing up and down on Shane's cock, which he's always surprised by the thickness of, even though they've done this a million times before.

Quiet gasps and desperate moans make the air thick, and Drew is starting to lose it. Between trying not to attack Shane in their videos and the pure ectasy of a long, thick dick up his ass is quickly bringing him to the edge.

Without warning, Shane releases inside Drew, sending the other boy over the edge too. For a moment there's silence, but then Drew catches his breath.

"Again."

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont unlove me for this i need u
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
